The Sinners and the Saints
by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: There's more than meets the blinded eyes when it comes to the De Vil family.
1. Cat

I love London in the winter. Like every day, I wake up in my queen bed surrounded by my fluffy pillows upon my silk sheets and under my large mink blanket. I slowly reach for my sleek glasses, and then take in my surroundings. My closet is an expensive walk in with frosted glass doors that slide open and shut. The floor is sleek French oak, and my makeup table and mirror are fully stocked. Nearby my bed is my cushioned window seat, from which I can see the outside. The snow is falling steadily outside, and my mother's antique Rolls Royce is being pulled into the garage and cleaned by the staff. This particular morning, I arise around eleven and slowly slip out of bed. I push my feet into my soft, fitted slippers, and then reach for my fitted, pale pink silk robe which highlights the rosy tones of my almost translucently pale skin nicely. Sighing heavily, I push open the French doors to my bedroom and step out into the hallway. A few of the maids notice me and immediately tense as I slowly descend down the stairs. It is less than a minute before I walk into the drawing room where my mother is curled up on the chaise lounge, having her breakfast, and talking on the phone as she pulls her fur shawl tighter around herself and takes long draws on her cigarette. I pause in the doorway, but she beckons me in, extinguishes what was left of her cigarette, and says a few more words before slamming down the phone.

"Morning, darling," She says, a thin smile gracing her lips as I sit down beside her and she wraps an arm affectionately around me. "Are your little brother and sister awake yet?"

"Carlisle and Caroline went out a little while ago," I reply. "They left a note on my desk. It sounded like they went to the mall."

She sighs. "Of course they did. Speaking of which...I spoke with Alexander in New York this morning. He wants to see the three of you."

I look at her in shock. "Oh. Okay."

The doors to the drawing room open, and our head butler enters.

"Madame De Vil," He says, nodding curtly to my mother. "You have a visitor. Mrs. Anita Dearly."

She raises an eyebrow. "Anita Dearly? Send her in."

A small woman with auburn hair awkwardly steps into the room, her jacket draped over her arm.

"Cruella," She says with a bright smile. "How have you been?"

Mother snorts. "My ex-husband is clamouring for money because I'm a multi-billionaire fashion designer and he's a recent New York prison release because he committed international exchange fraud for his wealth. In short, I'm sick of being viewed as the villain, and I'm miserable, as usual, darling, perfectly wretched."

Anita's smile falls. "Oh. Well...Roger and I recently learned that our dalmations are to have puppies, and our daughter is grounded for sneaking out to see a boy."

I shrug. "I'm a nineteen year old heiress. I don't understand what a normal life is like. No wonder I don't get along with people my own age."

Anita laughs awkwardly. "I'm sure that's not true."

"I'll take you out in town once this damn snow stops," Mother promises, pressing an affectionate kiss to my forehead. "You wanted more reading material and film anyways. Oh...and you could do with a new coat."

"Penelope can't have nice things," Anita remarks. "Not if Roger and I want to avoid bankruptcy."

My haughty little black cat, Mitzi, jumps down from the bookshelf and into my lap, startling me enough to shriek.

"Mitzi Von Fifi!" I exclaim as she curls up beside me, purring happily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That cat tried to kill me the other night," Jonathan, our head butler says as he pours Anita a cup of earl grey. "Madame De Vil, have you finished your morning coffee?"

Mother nods curtly and he begins to clear things away.

"I'm interested about these puppies," She says, eyeing Anita critically. "Although your husband probably won't be pleased by that."

"Roger's never had a problem with you," Anita dismissively replies. "These are our first dogs, and we didn't think. The Lord knows I'm telling everyone about this."

Mother laughs. "I'm not surprised, knowing you."

"Hello…" My brother, Carlisle, all but sings as he pushes open the door to the room and struts in. "It's such a wonderful —"

"Carlisle George De Vil, what have you done?" Mother snaps, sending him a sharp look. "And how much is it going to cost me?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "It's not actually something I did."

Mother raises an eyebrow. "Then whose fault is it?"

"Caroline got arrested," He blurts out, and, for a moment, time all but stops.

It's always been interesting to me how my mother has an effect on people. I would argue that it's partly her nature and partly her skill in getting people to say what they really mean and do what she wants. I, however, lack such skills and spent most of secondary school acing my classes and A Levels, while simultaneously being beat up to various extremes. My father always told me if I hid my intelligence that the 'ass kickings', as he called them, would stop. Mother, rather, encouraged me to play the 'mummy's little girl' card and, more often than not, that shut them up and shut them down.

"What for now?" Mother asks irritably.

"Now?" Anita looks to her in surprise. "This has happened before?"

Mother sighs. "More often than I care to admit. Caroline is a bit of a wild child."

Anita stands up quickly, setting down her saucer which a maid quickly takes away.

"Oh, of course," She says, pulling on her coat. "I'll see you at work."

Mother smiles tightly. "Keep me informed about these...dogs of yours."

A moment of peace hangs over us, although it's clear by the look on mother's face that it was not to last.

"If your sister was arrested for violence, again, I'm sending her to live with Alexander in New York," She says, reaching for her white mink coat. "I'm sick of bailing her out of jail for constantly getting into fights. Jonathan!" She snaps her fingers and he steps forth. "Get my car and the chauffeur. I have to bail my youngest child out of jail again."

"It's not that bad," Carlisle says, shrinking back upon mother scowling at him. "What? At least she's never committed murder. Or run off with a commoner."

"Master Carlisle," Martin, the chauffeur, says as begins to lead us to the car. "For the sake of not angering your mother, I would recommend you shut up."

Carlisle sulks but mother laughs whilst we slip into the car; my brother and me in the back and mother in the front passenger seat.

"I cannot believe her," Mother swears under her breath and reaches for her lighter and a cigarette. "I'm going to need more than this if I'm going to get through this day…"

Martin tisks upon seeing the traffic. "Won't we all, Madame De Vil."


	2. Caroline

If I had been smarter, I would have burned the evidence of my relationship but I'm not my ballerina-photographer sister. To hell with her lack of perfect flexibility, she's everything I'm never going to be. Except for being gorgeous, we have nothing in common but our parents. And, so, here I am, getting lectured by mum in my bedroom after getting arrested for violent assault. Personally, I don't see what's so bad about spraying someone with mace because they called me a self-righteous harlot, but the London police did. I would have been better off robbing a liquor store or something than what actually happened. What makes me mad is the fact that I'm always getting arrested over stupid things like this. It's obnoxious, and it's so not fair.

"Caroline Arabella De Vil, I have had enough from you!" Mum is in a storm, furiously pacing through my room. "You are sixteen years old, and you should know better than to beat people to the ground over your damn ego! You should know better than to come home wasted from parties, and —"

"Don't!" I shriek as she pulls open the top drawer of my vanity.

"— you should be smart enough to know that keeping condoms in your room is a stupid idea! Have you anything to say for yourself?"

I hesitate and then begin to precariously twist my hair in my hands.

"You look beautiful, mum," I try but her glare only deepens. "You should curl your long black and white hair more often?"

"Try again," She says dryly.

Flattery never seems to work with her.

I groan as I collapse against my bed. "Under virtual house arrest until Cruella says otherwise?"

"Don't be smart with me," She snaps. "And worse than only that. You're giving me your credit cards, your cell phone, and your laptop. You failed almost all of your midterms, and you're going to spend the rest of the year studying. Oh...and you'll assist Cat at work in her photography studio."

I bury my face in my hands. "That's not fair! You can't take away my credit cards, or my phone, or my laptop!"

Mum snorts. "I can and I will. Your sister is only nineteen years old and is an accomplished photographer whose latest series is on display at the London Museum of Art! On top of that, considering that she started professional photography at your age, she's already worth three million pounds! Must I also remind you that she took the hardest classes and aced them and her A Levels?"

"That series depicts naked women in various positions and modes of layering and silhouette," I bite off. "And I don't care that my lesbo sister got work and ladies and is smarter than me!"

"And she's gotten prestigious awards from it, as well as media attention for her photography noir," Mum snippily replies. "I would love to know what you've accomplished. Especially since I'm one incident away from sending you off to live with Alexander in New York."

I glower. "I'm the daughter of a thin woman that wants to make a coat out of dalmations."

"I'm a major fashion designer," Mum declares as she sashays out of my room. "I can do whatever I want."

I let out an angered shriek as soon as she is gone and kick off my heels almost violently. I haven't ever gotten along well with my mother, but my relationship with my father is no better. There are many things I hate about my family, but my parents both want me to live up to the same standards they've held my sister to. My damned perfect sister, who has a sexy girlfriend and still looks down on me for luring strange men into my bed. I miss the independence I had at boarding school in Seattle, but, after my biological father's arrest and my sister's insistance that she couldn't stand living with our grandmother anymore on account of disagreements regarding sexuality, that independence is three years in the past. Life is hell. I'd also argue that my bitterness is well deserved, considering that I know my mother's husband — James — had been sleeping with her long before they were married, although I only learned that recently. They've been married for fourteen years now, and my thirteen year old brother is their son. Still, it makes her harping on me for sleeping with whom ever I damn well please drive me mad. I don't care that my parents divorced because of my father's illegal activities. I should be able to do what I want and when I want to. I've spent enough time trying to compensate for not being my sister. I fucking deserve it.

"Caroline," James hovers in the doorway to my room, his hands jammed into the pockets of his suit. "I heard you put Cruella in a mood."

I don't respond for a moment. My stepfather carries a presence with him, if only because he's a tall, handsome, high-up CIA official, and almost as thin as mum. Ironically, despite my hatred of him, I still find myself stunned every time he speaks to me, as few and far between as those times are.

"And what?" I reply, staring at my hands as I begin to paint them. "You're going to tell me off?"

He sighs. "I more so want to know why you get off to upsetting her."

Damn his American bluntness, never mind the fact that my siblings and I are dual American-British citizens.

"What is it to you?" I snap.

He raises an eyebrow, half-amused, it seems as he adjusts his glasses.

"Well," He says simply. "She is my wife, and I care about her."

I start laughing. "You mean you want her in a good mood so the two of you can —"

"Caroline," He says sharply. "You and I both know that's not the case."

I glance up from my nails. "I don't get off to it. She just doesn't listen."

James looks at me almost as if he were interrogating a criminal.

"I'll talk to her," He says, giving me an awkward smile before leaving me alone once more.

I suppose he is reasonable, but I still hate him.


	3. Cruella

"She's going to be the death of me!" I exclaim, pacing around the room with my husband reading in our bed. "I don't know where she thinks promiscuity is going to get her, but I am not going to deal with it!"

"Cru," Jamie says gently. "It's going to be fine."

"Have you lost your mind?" I pause for a moment but then start on another cigarette with my nerves killing me. "My new line for this season goes public next week, my middle child is a pain, and I have a lot to plan out! How can —"

"Because I'm not going to let you lose it," He sighs and pushes the covers aside before standing up and embracing me loosely. "I am telling you it's going to be alright because it will be." He says, holding me at arms length. "Cruella, I'm not going to stand by and watch you go crazy. I promise."

Even I can't help but smile upon him kissing my cheek.

"I love you, dear," I murmur, taking a long, calming draw. "I'm not just saying that to shut you up, either."

"Good to know," He replies, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist. "You're too obvious, Cru. I can always tell what you're thinking."

I roll my eyes. "You're mere inches away from being the CIA director and you're my husband. Of course you can."

"Mummy?" Cat nervously pokes her head into the room with one hand fiddling with her glasses.

I wave her in impatiently. "What is it, darling?"

"Did you let Caroline borrow my vintage, 1926 Chanel slip dress?" She says tiredly. "Because it's gone and she's not in the house to ask."

I don't say anything for a moment, although it's only for her sake. My eldest has always been emotionally sensitive, and I try very hard to be cognisant of that. Being with Jamie helps, but it doesn't make it any less difficult, at times.

"I'm going to kill her…" I mutter, storming out of the room as I take another draw.

"Cruella!" Jamie exclaims, and it's mere seconds until her catches me.

I send him and irritated look upon him grabbing my arm, but don't protest.

"That girl needs boundaries, I'll send her to a convent school if I have to," I tell him, struggling to keep a cool temper. "I may over overlooked that when she was younger because I was too damn worried about Cat or my own affairs, but I'll impose them now."

Jamie stares at me for a moment and then pulls me in close.

"Where would she even go?" He asks calmly. "Maybe this is just a misunderstanding —"

"Dad, she went to the club," Carlisle says, and both Jamie and I turn to him in surprise. "You know, the fancy one downtown."

I all but run down the stairs and ignore the fact that my bewildered son and concerned husband are following me. Within the span of a minute, I direct Martin to get my car, I extinguish the remains of my cigarette, and Jamie is already waiting for me in the car and, for once, I sit in in the back with him. He almost immediately takes my hand.

"I'll deal with her," He promises. "If that'll make your life easier."

"You know her as well as I do ," I sigh. "I don't understand how she got like this, I really don't."

"It's not your fault," He reassures me, gently squeezing my hand. "You've done everything you can."

"Have I?" I counter.

"Yes, you have," He says, wrapping an arm around me. "And I know you love her...you're just...frustrated by her too."

"That's putting it lightly…" I dryly reply.

"Cruella, I remember the day our son was born probably better than you do," He laughs and I smile weakly. "If only because you fell asleep shortly after he was born."

I playfully slap his arm. "Would you like to try carrying a particularly active baby for the better part of a year and then push that baby out of your body?"

"I was teasing," He promises, kissing my cheek. "I just hadn't realised how tired you were. You slept for, what was it, thirteen hours after he was born? You freaked out when you realised it was almost nine in the evening when you woke up."

I roll my eyes while still resting my head on his shoulder and letting him hold me.

"My point," He murmurs. "Is that you might act like you own the world, and yet you love your children and I know you worry about them."

"Jamie —" I start.

"I remember, back in March of '07 when we found out about Carlisle, how happy you were, albeit unsure if you would be able to quit smoking while you were pregnant," He gives me a loving squeeze and I silently recall how patient he's always been with me. "I know you had some horrible breakdowns over the stress of it, but —"

"Jamie, do I have to shut you up?" I snap. "I am not in the mood for this —"

He cuts me off by pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"That better?" He asks gently.

I send him a pointed look. "You know the answer to that."

"Look," He says, glancing out the window upon the car stopping in front of the New London Club. "Let's go get her, and we can deal with this when we get home."

Martin pulls the door open quickly and Jamie takes my hand to help me out and keep me steady. It takes only a haughty look at the guard to be let in, but the sight inside causes my mask to break for a moment. Jamie pulls me tightly into him, almost as the room pauses and notices us. Up on the stage, Caroline turns towards us and sends me a look of betrayal. She angrily steps forward and starts out in a huff.

"Caroline —" Jamie starts warningly.

"I deserve to have whatever I want," She snaps. "I fucking deserve it!"


	4. Carlisle

I slip out of the house as soon as I can this morning, since it's pretty clear that the drama of yesterday is likely to resurface. It's kind of like when my sister — Cat — was little and used to manhandle me and I would get her back by stealing her Barbies. There's a cycle. Cat and I are have always been close, and I've always believed what mum and dad say about her: she's stronger than she even knows and is even brighter than she already lets on. We've always defended each other; she always tried to include me and hang out with me even when there's been hurricanes going on beneath her skin. We stood up for each other, and I really am proud of everything she's accomplished. Caroline is different. She's closer to me in age than Cat, but she's grown more distant with time. She's never been too warm with dad, and I don't know what her issues are. Last night, still, was worse than any of had expected. Dad didn't leave mum the whole night, and I can't blame him given how she snapped. Mum can be a bit more of a diva than she cares to admit, and she's easily pissed off. She and Cat are really similar, but I get mum more than my sister. I never can really understand how Cat writes so much; it feels like she does it every second she's alive. I can't understand, either, how she'll never be satisfied, or if she's running out of time. It would be scary if I weren't so used to her.

"Carlisle!" Penny almost tears the door off its hinges to embrace me and drag me inside. "Mum and dad are talking in the other room, but I doubt they'll care if we start our Halo matches. They were so glad I have a normalish friend that my grounding is sort of lifted."

I laugh. "Sort of?"

She waves her hand dismissively as she turns on her Xbox. "Details, details."

"That sounds sketch," I remark.

"It's not!" She protests, tossing me a controller.

"You sure?" I ask with a wink.

She giggles. "Don't be a bitch, Carlisle!"

"Oh, now I'm mortally wounded!" I exclaim, clutching my chest. "Such injustice!"

Penny sets off a bomb that blows up my character and their energy sword. "You should be glad that sword doesn't run on brainpower."

I scoff. "As if!"

"Ooo…" She purrs. "Are you a girl now?"

I blow up her character and run off. "Not on your life."

Penny rolls her eyes. "I disagree."

"How come?" I challenge. "You jealous?"

"Of you?" She laughs. "You wish!"

"My poor ego!" I reply. "I think it's hurting."

Penny sends me a pointed look. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!"

"Oh, please!" She blows on her bangs. "You're the poster child for wusses."

I glare. "That's not fair! It's accurate, but I don't think it's all that —"

"Anita, they're bad people!" Roger's voice rises even through the door, and Penny pauses our Halo match to listen. "I've been saying that for years! James is obviously spying on us —"

"Oh, Roger…" Anita says tiredly. "I don't believe that. How would —"

"I was kicked out of the CIA for revealing classified documents back in '09 —"

"And we had to reset our entire lives and move in with my parents here until you got a job at Oxford —"

"— James De Vil has us wiretapped...as if we're...as if we're Russian agents!"

Anita groans. "Prove it."

There's a temporary, albeit awkward pause.

"And I haven't even gotten started on Cruella!" He finally exclaims.

"Just because she's a multi-billionaire doesn't mean she's a bitch! She's had a hard enough time dealing with —"

"Cruella De Vil!" He draws out mum's name almost like he's auditioning for Hamlet. "If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will! Hell, if she doesn't scare you, what went wrong with you?"

"Roger —" Anita begins reproachfully.

"She's like a spider waiting for the kill —"

"Roger Jacob Dearly —"

"Anita —"

"Could you be a little more sensitive to everything?" She sighs. "You're being ridiculous, and I think it stems from your issues with American leadership."

"It is not ridiculous to be concerned about wiretapping —"

"You can't provide any evidence but your paranoia —"

"There's more to it than that —"

"Is there? I can't tell anymore!"

"You're being intentionally blind —"

"You're being a dick!"

"God, Anita, are you even trying to insult me?"

"You know the answer to that."

"What do you want from me?" He exclaims almost in exasperation. "I'm right and you know it!"

"You're wrong, and I don't want to talk about this with you!" Anita replies, her footsteps drawing near the door.

"Yeah!" I blow off Penny's head almost as soon as she resumes the game. "Check it out: it's raining you!"

Penny starts giggling wildly and we both pretend not to notice her mother.

"Oh!" She says as she turns around. "Hi mum!"

Anita shakes her head as she looks at the TV. "It's almost 2021, and this game is still a thing."

"It's awesome!" Penny declares.

Anita raises an eyebrow but doesn't press the subject. "Carlisle," She starts. "When does your mother want you home?"

"I didn't ask," I admit. "She was kind of...in a mood this morning."

Roger snorts. "I'm sure she was."

Anita glares at him but I shrug.

"Caroline got arrested again yesterday and then took my sister's dress and tried to charge over six grand to mum's credit cards. I can't blame her for being angry."

Roger stares at me in surprise but then heads up the stairs.

"Well," Anita says with a faint smile. "Okay then."

It's times like these when I pray to God that I'm attractive, a ladies man, and smooth.


	5. Cruella: The Night

_"Call me Ella one more time!" I snap at Alexander. "Not only have you committed fraud, but now you reveal to the whole world that you cheated on me?"_

_He shifts awkwardly. "I did what I had to, and quiet down. The girls don't need to hear this."_

_"They are four and a year now," I remind him. "One of them will figure it out."_

_"Cat is too quick for her own good," He shakes his head. "Look, I had no choice —"_

_"You have ruined our lives!" I scowl at him. "I'm filling for divorce. You've gone too far."_

_"Oh, I have I?"_

_"You don't know when to stop!"_

_"Says the woman who can't —"_

_"Don't you dare —"_

_"How dare I?"_

_"Take another step towards me —"_

_"Cruella —"_

_"You have done nothing but hurt me since —"_

_"I have not —"_

_"You don't —"_

_He slaps me hard across the cheek and I stare at him for a moment before taking a step back._

_"I'm going back to London," I tell him, crossing my arms. "And I'm taking the girls with me."_

_He shrugs. "Hell if I care."_

_In that moment, I don't think I had ever hated another human being more._

I slam the file down and start to pace, my thoughts far too distracting for look over company finances. The last few days have been nothing short of hectic, and little of that has been positive. The snow has slowed — a relief if anything — but it feels as if we've reached only a stalemate. Strange though it may be, it almost feels like the world has turned upside down. My meager patience has been completely worn through, and, if anything, the only good has been the moments alone.

"Madame De Vil," Jonathan says, stepping into the room with a magazine in hand. "Your husband just arrived home."

I glance to the time. 9:24 PM.

"Alright," I reply tiredly.

He affects a short bow and then leaves the room in silence. I look back to the file but then sigh and smooth out the tight, floor length, black silk dress I've been wearing all day. A moment passes and the quiet almost eerily fills the room. It almost feels as if there has been a sudden chill, and I pull my white mink shawl tighter around myself, pacing still, before straightening my red silk gloves and lightening a cigarette. As they always do, my thoughts begin to calm.

"Cru?" Jamie smiles and steps into the room. "I missed you, honey."

I let him press a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I assume traffic was a bitch?"

"In this?" He sighs and I take another long, relaxing draw. "Yes, it was."

"You could have stayed home," I remind him.

"I wish I had," He replies, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. "I could have spent the day with you."

I smirk. "Is that so?"

"Cruella…" He groans. "Don't get me started…"

"Aren't you already?" I tease. "You know I can feel you, don't you?"

"Honey," He murmurs, placing a hand to my cheek. "I just got home. I'm trying to control myself, not come up and immediately start to ravish you."

"Jamie," I say, putting out my cigarette and then letting him pull me closer. "I've had a long day, and, believe me, I want you. Not the two idiots I spent an hour talking to today."

"Who?" He presses, nibbling at my neck.

"Horace and Jasper," I reply, rolling my eyes. "I hired them to help me with the…messier aspects of the coat I need for the February show."

Jamie pauses in surprise. "Snow leopard?"

I shake my head. "Dalmatian. Only problem is that they need to be puppies to have the right texture."

"I'll help you out," He promises. "You're my brilliant wife, after all."

I smile and rest my hands against his chest. "I love you, Jamie."

"Whatever you need, I'll make sure it pans out," He smiles and kisses me for a long moment. "You're what I always needed, Cruella."

I sigh. "You worship me, don't you?"

"You're my wife," He murmurs. "I love you and —"

"Get your hands off my wife," An all too familiar voice growls.

Jamie whips around in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"Alexander…" I hiss. "How did you get into —"

"Caroline let me in," He says, smirking even whilst I step towards him. "I figured you would have needed to see some —"

"Are you sure you want to smirk like that?" I ask, raising my ringed hand. "Well?"

"I'm not in the mood," He says darkly, shifting his gaze to Jamie. "So. You're James De Vil."

Jamie looks worriedly to me. "Don't you dare touch her."

I scowl. "I can protect myself —"

"Shut up," Alexander snaps, and I let out a shriek in spite of myself as he grabs the top of my dress and slams me against the wall. "I've put up with enough from you over years, Cruella, and you keep sleeping with another man —"

"We…" I say, just about without breath and collapsing against the floor, struggling to stand up. "We… have been… divorced… for… for…"

"Cruella!" Jamie screams, and the last thing I feel before I black out is his hand on my arm.


	6. James

"Your wife is going to be fine," Dr. Davenport says, looking through his clipboard. "But whomever did that to her broke a few ribs and fractured her spine. She's lucky to not be paralysed. After a few months, she'll be back to normal but she's not in a good state."

I sigh, probing my forehead. "Her ex-husband is responsible, I'm afraid. I already alerted the police, and they'll stop him before he can leave the country. But Cruella's my wife, can I please see her?"

Dr. Davenport leads me through the door. "Madame De Vil?"

She shifts as little she can. "Jamie?"

"Cru!" I exclaim in relief, running over to her and awkwardly embracing my wife.

"Jamie, please," She says weakly. "I can't take this right now."

"Where's my daughter?" A short, elderly

French woman, Rennea De Vil, runs into the room but then glowers at me. "You did this to her?"

"No, he did not," Dr. Davenport says shortly. "Her —"

"Harrington," Cru says tiredly. "It was Alexander Harrington."

"Your ex-husband?" She exclaims. "Why is he in this country?"

"I don't know!" Cru snaps. "Mum, I'm not in the mood —"

"Madame De Vil, don't strain yourself," Dr. Davenport says sharply. "You're in a bad enough state as it is."

"As if I needed to be told that," She groans and falls back against the pillows. "I cannot take this…"

"Cru," I say, taking her hand. "I am so sorry —"

She presses her lips softly against mine. "It's not your fault, dear."

Rennea scoffs. "Of course it is, Cruella. He's an American. All they ever do is mess things up. They're nasty, greedy, and, if I may be frank, completely stupid. I have no idea what you were thinking when you married the first one, by why you married this one is completely beyond me! Your father likes this one worse than the last one —"

"The last one was abusive and is the reason I'm in here —" She started angrily.

"And I would like to give him a good one and two for it, but I haven't a clue where he is —" Rennea all but yelled.

"Well, when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him myself —" Cru yells over her mother.

"Ladies," Dr. Davenport says, her authority silencing the room without even lifting a finger in effort. "I recognise that this is a terrible situation, but shouting will not get you anywhere. And, Madame De Vil, please do not continue to strain yourself. The scans suggested that your lungs are weak enough as it is and you don't need to give yourself more problems."

An uncomfortable silence overtakes us until Rennea turns angrily on me.

"James," She says shortly, her voice almost as tight as her nearly cemented grey hair. "I will thank you for attempting to protect her and calling an ambulance when you were unable to. On the other hand...what did you do to Harrington?"

"I drop kicked him across our front lawn," I admit, rubbing my neck. "No less than he deserved."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later:_

"Cru, honey," I say gently, helping her sit down on the chaise lounge in our bedroom. "Do you need me to call the butler? I can get you anything you need —"

"Dear, just hold me," She murmurs, awkwardly wrapping her arms around my neck. "You can take care of me just fine, now can't you?"

I smile and kiss her cheek. "You know I'll do my best."

"Jamie, I've missed you and all I want right now is for you to…" She pushes my blazer off and then begins to nibble at my neck. "I love you so much, dear…"

"Cruella," I say, gently tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too, but I'm not going to make love to you when I know it could hurt you more. Harrington may have been alright with hurting you, but I will never cause you pain. I am so sorry for everything, I really am."

She sighs heavily and all but collapses into me.

"You've never hurt me, Jamie…" She murmurs. "I don't even know where I'd be without you."

"You would've figured something out," I kiss her softly on her lips. "You're a brilliant woman, Cruella, and it shows in our son and baby girl. Cat is one of the smartest people I've ever known, and Carlisle —"

"I know," She says tiredly. "Jamie, please don't make this difficult for me…"

"I won't, sorry," I promise, feeling guilty about some of our past fights with the yelling and the hours without speaking afterwards. I had always been looked at as a "softer" man, but I never thought I could hate anyone until my wife had admitted what her first husband had been like.

"Mister and Madame De Vil," Jonathan says primly, leading two men into the room. "Misters Horace and Jasper."

Cru looks instantly annoyed and sends both men withering glares.

"I thought we had agreed that this matter would be handled discreetly, especially after what happened last week," She says tersely. "Or did I not make myself clear?"

"Who's he?" The tall one asks stupidly, looking at me.

Cru squeezes my hand almost painfully. "My husband," She snaps. "And I want this done quickly and right. I am not in the mood for anything to go wrong!"

"What about our cut?" The short one demands. "That slip yo' mind, heiress?"

"If I may," I start formally, trying to ignore the irritated look I know Cru is giving me. "I'm James De Vil, assistant director of the American CIA. I assure you that I have seen to the law being open for my wife to do this, and, if you fail and embarrass her, then you may find yourself in hot water with my country."

The two men share worried glances and I catch a slight smirk from Cru out of the corner of my eye.

"It'll be done," The short one says, dragging the other by the arm. "Well before your February show."

Cru sends me a vaguely disapproving look once they're gone.

"That was highly unethical, dear," She says, sounding almost nervous. "Don't take risks, Jamie."

"I won't anymore than I have to," I promise, kissing her softly. "I love you and the kids too much to lose you."


	7. Cat: An Aria

"Daddy," I hesitantly say whilst sipping my wine on the chaise lounge in my parents room. "Is mother alright?"

He smiles weakly at me. "Cat, she's fine. And you don't have to act so proper. You call her mommy all the time."

I sigh heavily. "It's easier for me to...well...hide my convoluted emotions behind eloquence."

"Cru's just worried, that's all," He says in an attempt to comfort me. "And she's gone through enough with the...attack last week. You know how she is."

I bite my lip. "And you're sure —"

"Jamie, dear, what's going on?" She mumbles, groaning as she sleepily rolls over towards him. "Cat's alright, isn't she?"

I brush tears away from behind my glasses, but my eyes still catch on the faint, discoloured scars on my wrists.

"Everything is fine, Cruella," He murmurs, taming her hand and gently kissing it. A perfect gentleman. "Cat's worried about you more than you are her, honey."

She looks to me as soon as he helps her up. "I would embrace you, darling, if I were allowed to walk."

I set down my wine and then come over to hug her. "It's okay, mummy."

"Darling, listen to me," She says, trying to be gentle and cupping my cheek. "These things are for mummy and daddy to worry about, not Cat."

"But —" I protest.

"I'm okay," She says, then sighing heavily and looking to daddy. "Jamie, honestly, before you get protective, I'm exhausted, and in a lot of pain, and I desperately need a cigarette."

He kisses her cheek and then quickly steps over to the dresser.

"Are you sure you're alright, darling?" She asks, taking my hand. "You got your antidepressant refill, didn't you?"

I nod. "I'm okay, mummy."

"Good," She says, taking a draw on her smoke stick almost as soon as daddy hands it to her. "I'm a complete wreck, aren't I, dear?"

"Cru…" Daddy says, taking her hand. "It's fine. We dealt with her and she can mope if she wants to."

"That she can," Mother says irritably, taking a long draw that seems to calm her down.

"She'll be fine," Daddy says, wrapping an arm delicately around her waist. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jamie," She says. "Can you let it be?"

"I'm only concerned," He says gently. "So, apart from her middle child, how is my wife really feeling?"

Mother scowls. "James!"

"Cruella, I am not going to let you do this," He says, holding her close. "Please, honey."

She stares at him for a moment, briefly glancing at her emerald wedding ring.

"I married you almost fifteen years ago and yet my ex-husband still…" She hesitates, shivering slightly, and daddy wraps one of her furs around her. "Jamie, this is all my fault —"

"You're not Cruella Vaner," He murmurs. "You're Cruella De Vil. What happened was awful, and I'll torture that man myself if ordered to, but you're okay. I'm not James Vaner anymore — and haven't been for years — because I love you so much. Really, I'm glad you're alive."

Albeit no less anxious, I almost silently slip down the hall to my sister's room.

"Caroline?" I hesitate in the doorway.

"Shoo," She says tiredly.

"I don't think so," I reply. "Start talking."

She sighs. "Why did she have to marry him after dad?"

I send her a patronising look. "She loves him?"

Caroline scowls. "I know they love each other but it seems like everything he does is to please her. He adores her and she him...and I know he's reasonable...but I still hate him."

"Daddy loves her, that's why he married her!" I exclaim in exasperation. "And why did you let Alexander —"

"If I had known he would hurt mum, I would never have let him in," She says, and I can see her sincerity beyond her bitterness. "I feel horrible enough...please don't make it worse."

I bite my lip, feeling a bit guilty. "I wasn't trying to accuse you —"

"That's how it sounded," She says softly.

"Okay, look, let's…" I awkwardly drag her by the arm and start taking her down the hall. "Stop resisting!"

"I don't wanna —" She groans.

"Please?" I say, my eyes wide behind my glasses.

"Cat…" She says, clinging nervously to me.

"It's okay," I tell her even though I don't quite believe it. "Come on."

She hesitates. "I don't know…"

I eye her critically. "Why not?"

"Well, I…" She starts.

"...Cru, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine," Daddy says gently. "...It's only been a week and those two idiots already got the dogs."

"...We are not idiots!" An unfamiliar voice declares.

"...Yeah, Horace! We're very capable!" Another unfamiliar exclaims.

"...And, for your information Madame De Vil, we got the dogs for your coat! So...can we get our cut?"

"...Neither of you are going to see a single shilling until it's done!" Mother snaps.

"...But —" One of the men protests.

"...I want the job done tonight!" Mother exclaims irritably and my sister and I can see her angrily taking a draw on her smoke stick, leaning into daddy who is holding her close and helping her stand.

"...Well, how are we going to do it?" The fat one asks.

"... I don't know!" Mum rolls her eyes. "...Poison them, drown them, bash them in the head! Do you have any chloroform?"

"...Uh —" The tall one starts.

"What fresh hell is this?" Caroline says, stepping into the room. I follow awkwardly behind her. "Mum, are you having an affair?"

I collapse dramatically into the chaise lounge, annoyed.

"No, I'm not," She snaps, looking to the two men. "Horace, Jasper, get out!"

The two of them shuffle out quickly, probably afraid of mother.

"What went wrong with you, Caroline?" She says after a long moment. "I'm not sure I can understand what's going on in that head of yours."

She sulks as mother puts out her cigarette and lets daddy pull her tightly into his arms.

"I never meant for dad to hurt you," She says softly. "I would have fought him if I had known because you're still my mum."

She sighs. "I know, honey. Stop worrying."

Caroline looks up in surprise. "Really?"

Mother nods. "We've got enough to worry about without you making more, believe me on that."


	8. Caroline: Boiled Anger

I am bored out of my mind and mum certainly isn't making things better. Now that she's no longer confined to being James' problem, she's been on a power trip. Yelling at those dumbasses I saw the other day, snapping at me to "find something to do that doesn't involve prostitution," and, of course, being only marginally calmed by James. Even my sister has stayed out of her way and, honestly, spends more and more time out of the house. Carlisle, too, has left me alone with mum and James but he told me his girlfriend (or, at least, that's what I think they are) is worried because their puppies disappeared the other day. Apparently, Roger has been on one about it and blames mum but Carlisle pointed out that he blames mum for everything and that Anita doesn't believe him. To be honest, given mum's current obsession with finishing the runway looks for her new line, I wouldn't be surprised if Roger's right. I'm the only one, though. James almost got in a fist fight with him over it although it probably wasn't a good idea on Roger's part to have suggested James would do anything to keep sleeping with mum. Even now I can't help but laugh; it's so true, if you ask me, and I bet he —

"You smiling for once, Caroline?"

I look up from my laptop and glare at my stepfather for a moment, even more so when he simply smirks.

"Is there a rule that says I can't?" I sass. "Has mum banned me from doing that too?"

He sighs, leaning heavily against the doorframe. I know he's thinking of what to say because he always is. He treats me like a criminal and he always has.

"I wish you and Cru would stop sniping at each other," He finally says. "It's not making things better for you, and I know it's hurting her —"

"You'll do and say anything for her —" I angrily start.

"Yes, I —" He says far too calmly for my liking.

"— let me finish, damn it!" I snap, startling him. "You'll do anything for her because you like sleeping with her! You're guided by your dick when it comes to her, and —"

"That's enough, Caroline," He says, yet his voice is still even and, right now, that pisses me off more than anything else.

"Get angry for once!" I yell. "Stop acting like the good guy when I know you're not!"

He's silent for a moment and it takes me too long to realize why. He must have heard her heels clicking and, like the dick he is, he gently pulls mum in while she scowls at me.

"I see you're as charming as ever," Mum says dryly.

I roll my eyes. "Really, James?" I say, sending my stepfather a disdainful look. "You let your wife deal with the kid you wish she'd never had?"

"I don't wish that," James snaps, and, for a minute, I'm so stunned that I cannot respond. "I just wish you wouldn't hurt your mother."

I glare at him. "You know that she does that for herself, right? I mean, she's always smoking or making dumb choices about dad or —"

"No," He says sharply before shaking his head. "Listen, I've spent years trying handle your nonsense, Caroline, and it seems you're only getting worse. I hate to say it but I think reform school is what it'll take to straighten you out."

Despite every instinct in my body, I turn to mum pleadingly.

"He's always treated me like a criminal!" I exclaim, tears stinging at my eyes. "Are you really going to let him go through with this?"

Mum is silent for a moment and says nothing. Then, she gently rests a hand over his chest.

"Let's not be hasty," She murmurs. "I have my new line debuting soon and I'd hate for it to be overshadowed by gossip."

God, I still can never quite believe just how selfish mum really is. It's never about caring for us, it's always about her fucking job and how much money we have.

"I understand that," He finally replies. "But I don't want her to keep upsetting you either. Honestly, you can't have a rational conversation with —"

"You're right," I sass, ignoring the irritated look mum sends me and the angry stare I'm getting from him. "I can't ever have a rational conversation with you because I can't apply logic to crazy."

My stepfather bristles and I know I've plucked a nerve. He starts to say something — probably a comment on my attitude — but mum, much to my surprise, stops him.

"Let me handle this."

He and I both stare at her in shock.

"Cru…" He murmurs worriedly. "Won't that strain you?"

She sighs. "I think I can handle my own daughter."

He hesitates but relents, if not without pressing a kiss to her cheek before he, by the sound of it, storms off down the stairs. There's silence, after, worsened only by mum quietly shutting the door and starting to pace across my room while she shakily lights a cigarette.

"Are you trying to make things worse?"

I'm surprised for a moment by how calm mum sounds.

"What?" I say, almost dumbfounded. "Why

would I —"

"You and I both know what you're doing, Caroline," Mum says warningly. "Don't try playing dumb with me."

I scowl. "Of all people, why did you have to marry him? Again, he's always treated me like a criminal!"

Mum raises an eyebrow and takes a long draw on her cigarette. Either she thinks I'm right, or something bad is about to happen.

"He only cares about you and Carlisle…" I say weakly. "Probably because he's only managed to knock you up once."

Mum sends me a dark look. "That's not true, even if it is how you feel."

I cross my arms. "Oh, really?"

"I have gone through hell and back for all three of you," Mum snaps. "Or did you forget about what happened in New York?"

"I know you did everything you could to keep us safe from dad," I say more harshly than I mean to. "And I know how much time you spent away from the company after Carlisle was born because of how sick he was but —"

"Jamie and I were terrified, Caroline," Mum says and for once she sounds weak. "After everything we went through struggling to have a child and to keep you and your sister safe, it was…"

I don't meet her gaze, still refusing to concede defeat.

"I don't care what he's done for you, or for them, or whatever," I say quietly. "I don't care that he's reasonable most of the time either. I still hate him."


	9. Carlisle: Revelations

"Hey, mum," I chirp, swaggering into the drawing room. She and dad are at the table, looking over some of her designs with coffee on hand. "How's everything going?"

She faintly smiles while she flicks away some ash from her cigarette.

"Most of the line should be ready for the catwalk today," Mum replies. "A relief if anything, especially with what happened to Anita's dogs."

Dad gently pats her hand. "Don't listen to Roger. If his wife isn't, you shouldn't either."

Mum sighs. "Darling, I really don't think you understand how draining this is."

"I do," Dad says, then sending me a pointed look when my hand is hovering just over some sweets. "Don't you think you should limit yourself?"

I shrug. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

Mum laughs and dad smiles. Damn is this a great break from the usual hatred between him and Carly.

"Clever," Dad concedes while I chomp down on a peanut-butter-fudge brownie. "But I think Cat will be annoyed if you keep eating everything in sight after she spends a weekend baking."

Mum affectionately smacks his arm with the rolled up newspaper from the table.

"Don't you remember her protests when she thought your 'tasting' was too much?" Mum is still laughing, something kind of unusual but I like it. She's a great mum when she's not upset. That's when things have always fallen on dad. "Oh, Jamie," She goes on. "I'd pay to see her try to teach other people how she thinks they should behave."

I would too, actually. If Cat were the Queen and could do shit like that, I bet she would get enormous kicks out of it.

"I think that's your mother's way of telling you not to test your sister," Dad remarks. "Cat always has been possessed of an iron will."

"She's also been possessed by being a mommy's girl and rich," I reply, rubbing the chocolate off my face. "She covered a bunch of singles about being a rich girl that has gone too far in her showcase last week."

Dad smirks. "Not that it matters. That's what she is, and it's normal for us."

"I always thought that involved...affection," Mum says, sending him a pointed look. "I think you owe me."

"Everyone owes you," I put in. "That's why we're so riiiiiich!"

Mum smiles. "You're funny, Carlisle."

"I believe that's been well-established," I know I'm grinning like a maniac, but hell if I care. "I'm the one that keeps a light-hearted mess around here."

Dad laughs too but then discretely shoos me out of the room. I bet he has sensitive information he needs to discuss with mum. Either way, much to my delight, when I step out into the hallway I can see Carly stepping in through the front door downstairs. I have never been more relieved to have another human being to talk to. Siri starts repeating her answers after awhile, anyways.

"Caroline!" I slide down the banister and into the entry hall. My sister looks at me disdainfully.

"Bite me…" She mutters, all but throwing her coat on the Victorian hanger.

"Have you been taking bitchy pills?" I nervously tease. Fun fact: if she doesn't find that funny, I'm screwed.

"Yeah," She eventually replies. "Every morning with a glass of blood."

Well, at least I'm not screwed here. Someone might be, but I'm definitely not.

"Still mad at mum?" I suggest.

She snorts. "You could say that."

"Why?" I press. "She adores us, Carly."

My sister eyes me for a moment and then sighs which is never a good sign.

"I know that," She finally says. "And I know that when she gets mad at me it's because I'm being reckless or otherwise stupid. But how can I not? Cat's successful, you're brilliant, and...I'm normal. I'm not wired right. Not now."

I feel punched in the stomach. "Not now?" I ask, despite knowing she has to be referring to —

"When mum married your father, things changed," She goes on, confirming my fears. "A lot of things got better, especially for her, but he's made life harder for me. He hates me and he always has."

"He doesn't —" I protest.

"He does," Carly shakes herself out, looking almost cold. "He couldn't give a damn about me if he tried because he thinks of me as a criminal. I haven't helped that, sure, but I don't think he deserves to see my true colors. Not when he hates me like he does."

I swallow hard. "That's not like dad. He can harsh but he's reasonable."

"I don't give a damn if he's reasonable," She snaps. "I don't even give a damn that he loves mum. I want him to either accept me here at my worst or admit he hates me and wishes I hadn't been born. Better yet, he probably wishes I lived with my real asshole father in New York."

"He doesn't wish that —" I protest.

"It doesn't matter," She counters. "The damage is done. He can keep sleeping with mum, but —"

"You're being too hard on him —" I try to protest again, even though I'm starting to doubt I'll get through to her.

"Who knows?" She says sadly. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am the problem, and maybe he's right but I don't care. It's not going to change anything."

I really don't know how I feel about her words. Yeah, my dad is emotionally driven but he isn't like that. He's a good person.

"I'm not upset mum loves him, or that he's your father, I'm just…" Carly trails off and goes super silent for a second which is always a really bad sign for whatever she'll say. "Carlisle, you're the reason dad hates me. He has you, his own son, and mum, and Cat, who seems to get away with everything. So, no, you can't understand how I feel. Just...leave me alone, okay?"

Bad might be an understatement, now. You know, I never thought of my family as even a little broken but, it's when watch my sister storm upstairs, I realize that I have been lying to myself all of this time.


End file.
